In the past, there have been many different types of electric cookers having various shapes and functions. However, by and large, the electric cookers have had a rounded shape to permit even heating of the substance in the cooker.
In some cases, elongated electric cookers have been developed in the past. However, these have suffered from the disadvantage that heat cannot be evenly disbursed amongst the entire elongated container. Furthermore, to the extent that these heaters have had sensors to determine whether or not the substance in the container is being heated, is boiling and/or, for safety reasons, is not overheating, the sensors have been located at the bottom of the container and often near or on the heater. Therefore, by and large, the prior art devices suffer from the disadvantage that the sensors are all located generally at the bottom of the container and more generally near the heater or integrally formed with the heater, and therefore no information is available regarding the substance being cooked at locations remote from the heater.